That Day
by Wonders-One-Shots
Summary: Did you ever think that one day, one terrible fantastic day, could continue to change your life over and over again? This is a fluffy little story of a day that continued to change the life of one Inu Hanyo in both the best and worst possible ways. Slight amounts of violence. One-Shot Credit given to the author OMFGSkittlez


**A/N: So I was kinda miffed, yes I just said miffed, that no one chose to or was able to answer last weeks Shuffle. It was lame to me but whatever I enjoyed the comment I got. Last week's answer was My Playlist I suppose that one is closed but I'm sure if someone does it I'd be to tempted to say no. Whatever haha.**

**Anyway this one's a little fluffy and I love it but it has some history. So OMFGSkittles and I were sitting on the bed one day a few years ago chit chatting about InuYasha. She was all into writing fanfiction and I wasn't at the time (because of my little twitch, which you would know about if you read my page ;D). So we ended up talking about some of the things that changed his life and blah blah then we started to wonder "What if if was all the same day?" We put our heads together and started this fic, which at the time we thought it was great but now I look back on it and eech! We thought oh this is so cool and totally original too! She asked me for a little mini thing to put in as quotes and I filled her in. She asked me what name she should put the credit for the quotes under and well, being me, I didn't want any at all haha. ^^; I never cared for publicity cause it's like what if they don't like it, I think they sound stupid… etc. That's why I love FanFiction! This is all anonymous! Muahaha! You'll never know****_ who I really am!_**

**So hahaha! Time for me to Shuffle off!**

**~Wonder**

**Disclaimer: I am not the original author of the story itself I merely spit-balled ideas and got permission from OMFGSkittlez to rewrite the story based on the old idea. The quotes are in fact my own thought process put into words please ask me if you want to use them. I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

**That Day (Revised)**

If he had thought about the mood he was in then maybe he would have checked himself before doing the things he had. The thought floated across InuYasha's mind as he leaned back into the rough bark of the tree where he had perched in his attempt to escape from the furious damsel beneath him. A low growl vibrated in his chest, more in anger at himself for the stupidity of his actions and the stubbornness of his own pride then at the woman who shouted, not for the first time that day, about how insensitive he had been in forcing such things on her with his knowledge of her weakness to the cold.

The memories played through him, the first of many that would come tonight, of this day. More specifically, his actions towards Kagome earlier that evening.

"InuYasha please!" She begged him again as the trudged slowly down the dirt path the air cooling around them quickly though there was still over an hour of daylight remaining. "I can't take the cold as well as you can! You already know that!" She'd been pleading for him to let them set up camp early so she could get a fire started before the cold and her shivering made it more difficult than it was worth.

"Well it's not all about you is it?" He snapped at the pleading miko his temper getting the better of his self control. _Why does she have to do this today of all days?_ His inner grumblings only serving to putrefy the already foul mood he'd been accommodating.

"You weren't acting this childish yesterday!" She snapped back irritation towards his attitued fuling her own temper.

"Miroku was here and he was injured!" It was true he thought as he snarled it. Their companions had gone ahead to the next village without them to allow Miroku time to heal from the badly bruised ribs which kept him wheezing and in pain when he was forced to move or breath too harshly. "Weak human." He muttered under his breath knowing full well she would hear him and he would get the fight he had already predicted.

Her anger flared at that, as it always did, she had proved to him on more than one occasion that humans were not so weak as he thought. "You know what," She practically growled herself and stopped stomping her foot and placing her hands on her hips in an unconscious display that always ensued the breaking of her temper. "I'm going to set up camp Right Here!" She dropped her backpack to emphasize her point. "If you don't like it then too bad! You keep going I'll catch up tomorrow." Her eyes were narrowed in a silent challenge.

He spun on her with a dangerous gleam in his darkening amber orbs. "You're coming with whether you like it or not Kagome. You don't have a choice in the matter. We'll stop when I say we're gonna stop."

"I'd like to see you try and make me." She sneered her chocolate orbs narrowing further.

His smirk was twisted but he said only one word. "Okay."

He hoisted her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing more than a feather then slung her back across his shoulder and marched on down the dirt path, silently thankful for its isolation as Kagome protested loudly while he continued the trek for the next hour. She had just enough time, when they finally did set up camp, to start a fire with trembling fingers before the sun was completely set.

He almost allowed the twisted smirk to sour his features once again when he remembered her harsh words and his stubborn silence. He had not spoken a word since.

_Maybe I can't feel your pain because I have to much of my own..._

He couldn't help the emotions that twisted through him. Today was a vile day as far as he was concerned, a curse upon his very being that this day would mark so many terrible occasions for him. It marked all the worst things that had happened in his life. He tilted his head back feeling the scratch of the bark against his scalp, he tried to distract himself from the angry tears as he remember the first time.

The day that his curse had begun...

The day of his mothers death…

A five year old InuYasha walked into the comforting familiarity of his mothers room. The walls were bare of all but the bleaching of the sun on their splintering planks. There was only a large chest at the end of her futon and a small line of books to one side of it's head. The worldly possessions were miniscule but her soft floral scent filled the area bringing it a light in the eyes of her son.

"Hi Momma!" The childish voice left its confines in a soft squeak alerting the tall slender woman to her sons presence. She turned to him with a bright loving smile.

_I tried to go to heaven..._

"Good morning InuYasha." She returned his greeting joyfully, her heart shaped face brightening as it always did when she saw her child. The brightness could only last a short moment though.

_Crash!_

The rumbling clatter of the firewood scattering across the floor alerted them to the presence of others in the household.

"Hurry! Before they run!" A deep angry voice snarled from the main room of their small hut. It was vaguely familiar to the expert hearing of InuYasha's small doggie ears. His mother turned to him desperately, she was quick to wave him away from the trouble.

"Go InuYasha. Hide in your room I'll come and get you when it's all over." His mother murmured softly so that only he would hear the reassuring tone. He was hesitant to leave her side already aware of what some village men would do to her because of him. His eyes watered and he began to shake his head when she placed her hands on his shoulders and ushered him through the door the conjoined their rooms. "Everything will be alright InuYasha. Mommy promises." She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. "Go on." She encouraged until he finally nodded and moved quickly to his room where beraggled handmade toys were scattered across the floor. It took him only a few moments to crawl over the side of his own medium sized chest and close the lid just as his mother had taught him.

The rough voices sounded from beyond the walls where he was confined, perhaps in his mothers room? No, that was too close they must have caught her in the hallway. The first voice was rough and snappish in it's demands, the same one that had sounded the first time. "Where is he you stupid Bitch!"

His mother's own voice, completely calm, followed it with a simple question. "Who?" He could almost visualize her face and the fearless expression he had seen her wearing in these confrontations time and time again.

"That half-breed bastard that you call a son!" It sounded like a different man from before his voice was slightly higher almost younger sounding than the first mans. The names brought tears to his wide innocent eyes, the village boys had made sure he knew what they meant everytime he had tried to play with them.

_But the clouds couldn't support the weight on my shoulders..._

A solid crack paralyzed him with fear, he had heard the sound before, the sickening crack of breaking bones. His hypersensitive ears caught the soft rush of air, the breath of his mother being pushed out from her lungs as the force of the punch broke her ribs.

_Thud!_

He caught the individual thumps of each stage of the fall as if it was all going in slow motion; first the knees hit, then her hip as she fell to one side, then her shoulder, and finally her head. A rough cough and desperate gasping as she tried to get back the air that had been stolen from her.

"Beat the answers out of her. I'll go check the rooms." the first man, with his deeper more gravelly tone ordered. The sounds of miscellaneous things clattering to the floor or scraping across the wood told the tale of each room as it was quickly taken apart by the older man. Whimpers and moans and sobs punctuated by cracking and thumping fill the spaces of time that came between rooms. All the while, holding his breath and feeling tears burning at the backs of his eyes, InuYasha hid in the chest. Mentally he screamed for his mother's safety but his small body was paralyzed by fear. He even heard the man scrounging half-heartedly through his own room, heavy steps hitting the floor as he moved about but to no avail. Then the slow, painfully silent, trail of steps that led him back through the hall to the main room where his mother had been dragged.

"You get any answers?" The older man grunted sounding put off as if his favored game had been canceled.

"She couldn't take even a half assed hit." The other one grumbled. "She was dead before I got to finish."

InuYasha waited, his fingers itching to prove the pair wrong, until he could no longer hear their steps and then finally pushed the trunk open and scrambled out of it. In his hurry to get out of the room he tripped on the mat in his mothers room and had to pull himself up again before he could bolt through the hallway and into the main room. He halted mid-step in the doorway. His mother lay, battered and bloodied, in a heap of red stained rags on the floor her scent already withering with death.

_When you left there was a hole in my chest where my heart should have been..._

_The crushed bits were at my feet..._

His vision swirled with the red of his mother's blood and suddenly the ground seemed to sway beneath his feet. The air became thin and his chest rattled with deepening breaths as he emitted his first low angry growls. The weight of it all seemed to slip gradually from his shoulders as he succumbed to the howling bloodlust of his inner demon.

_So I fell down to hell where the ground was solid and the air was thick _

_and the only thing you had to do was survive..._

A soft desperation in her sweet tone pulled him back to reality. "InuYasha! Please!" Kagome begged him from the base of the tree, worry put a soft heightening pitch in her voice. "Please just say something!"

_Maybe I don't respond because I'm not there..._

But the memories were washing over him like waves deepening the depression that always came with this day. He couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes or shoo her away. His lids tightened as a barrage of images and short bursts of memories hit him all at once… All the times he had been with her on this day. The revulsion was almost enough to make him vomit.

He refused to run from the likes of her, a priestess who felt high and mighty for tracking a Half-Demon they stood facing off under the Sacred Tree which stood tall and proud its normally peaceful calming aura turning poisonous with their hate. She raised her bow with a practiced grace and aimed directly for his heart with one of her purifying arrows. He dodged it with ease.

"Why don't you run?" Kikyou questioned coldly her total lack of expression suiting her nicely.

"I have no reason." He responded mimicking her frigid tones.

"You do not fear for your life?" The question held a vague hint of surprise but her features remained stoic.

"Why fear for something so pathetic?" He asked with a cruel humorless chuckle though deep down inside there was a bitter anger that made him cling to the living world if only to cause grief like such had been caused to him.

"Come sit with me." Kikyou told him her bland voice still as emotionless as it had been the day they had met.

He followed her direction and sat in the grass with a small distance between them. They said nothing for a long while just sitting awkwardly. Finally InuYasha broke the silence with a single question, never once looking into her face. "Would you like to go for a boat ride?"

_So I pieced it back together and put it back..._

Kikyou barely managed a nod through her inward surprise. "I think I would like that." She murmured her calculating mind forming a plan.

_It was crooked and upside down but it managed a lopsided beat all the same..._

He was simply giving her a hand out of the boat when she tripped and fell into his chest she looked up and for once she had a genuine expression on her face, surprised innocence. An inner battle waged as his demon fought against the warmth of her body but lost, his arms circled around her pulling her closer to him. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of another person.

"InuYasha... would you be willing to become human for me?" She asked him unabashed.

He startled himself with his own answer, an immediate "Yes." He never caught the perverse pleasure in her eyes.

-Later that same Day-

"Die InuYasha!" She shouted as she released the arrow blood pouring from her chest where he had supposedly gouged at her heart. The jewel fell from his hand almost repelled as the arrow struck him and landed with a thud in the Sacred Tree. The irony dawned on him just before he lost consciousness going dormant as his demon pulled away from the lightly purifying object that narrowly missed his heart.

_You tore a hole through my crooked heart like an arrow..._

"Please InuYasha..." Kagome whispered her tone almost heartbroken with guilt.

Going dormant… His thoughts trailed to his awakening so ironically on the same 'cursed' day that was today. His eyes opened his gaze softening as he remembered all the good that had come from this day. Like the day he met his angel...

_I came back because the Devil didn't love me..._

A jolt went through his dormant system, adrenaline rushed quickly through wakening him from his long sleep. His sleepy amber orbs focused slowly on the face he realized was in front of him. _Kikyou…_ Had been the first thought to rush past his slowly stirring mind. But… _No…_ His eyes scanned the face more thoroughly. The soft features, full pouty lips, chocolaty gaze that bared emotions readily. It was almost too much. His heart thumped in his chest.

_I saw your face and my heart broke again..._

She was angelic…

_Hopefully the angle would..._

_I was in love..._

He turned his gaze to find that sweet angelic face now but instead he caught sight of her tangled wavy raven locks as she moved closer to the campfire again with a soft miserable sigh. In vague hope she turned her gaze back upon his form, cloaked in darkness by the shadows on the tree, and the flickering emotions; guilt, sadness, and worry, mingled in the deep pools of cocoa that were her eyes. One sad longing look and then her back was to him again, but that one look was all it took for him.

He leapt down from the branches so high in the tree and landed silently, his demon called out for the genuine warmth he knew she would produce both inside and out. A short dash had him immediately behind her as she reached the dancing campfire. Without thought his arms curled around her waist and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

_So I picked up the pieces and pushed them back in..._

Her soft gasp had him fearing this choice but he held slightly tighter exhaling a long breath when he felt her relax into him. She was unsure, completely confused really, about everything that was going on with him the past few days, today in particular, but she knew well not to ask him. If he was ever ready to explain it he would. So instead she turned in his arms and circled her own around his neck allowing her fingers to run softly through his hair in a comforting gesture.

Shifting so his head was only resting on her shoulder, no longer with his nose in the crook of her neck, her breathed slowly his eyes closed and whispered softly so only she could hear his broken tone. "Promise me you won't ever leave."

Her eyes softened measurably, she knew enough bits and pieces of his traumatized past to understand the importance of the promise. "I'm never going to leave your side InuYasha." She murmured in a soothing tone. He nudged her lightly, like a dog with a bone she thought with a faint smile, when she failed to say those two most important words. "I promise."

_But instead of crumpling my broken heart you nursed it back to health._

"Thank you Kagome." He breathed managing a weak smile. She only hummed softly in response and they stood there for a while content to just hold or be held in the long chilly night with the fire at their back.

**A/N: So I love this one :3 I love it so much more now. I had a lot of fun and remembered a lot of great things about it. It's would've been sweet if Skittlez had been here but she was busy :P Lamer. I hope someone answers it this week! ^^ Read and Review!**

**~Wonder**


End file.
